


We're Doing Fine

by Smooty



Series: 2AceDoc Teen One-Shots [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D and Murdoc being good boyfriends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooty/pseuds/Smooty
Summary: Sometimes Ace felt like he was at a disadvantage in their relationship. Murdoc and 2D had so much history… so much time together. Sure, not all of it was good, in fact, a lot of it was pretty shit, but they still had in-jokes and stories to look back on. Ace had barely known Murdoc back in the day. They’d partied a bit and hung around with the same crowd but nothing big. And he’d only met 2D when he came to play bass for Gorillaz. It just wasn’t the same.





	We're Doing Fine

Sometimes Ace felt like he was at a disadvantage in their relationship. Murdoc and 2D had so much history… so much time together. Sure, not all of it was good, in fact, a lot of it was pretty shit, but they still had in-jokes and stories to look back on. Ace had barely known Murdoc back in the day. They’d partied a bit and hung around with the same crowd but nothing big. And he’d only met 2D when he came to play bass for Gorillaz. It just wasn’t the same.

Not that the other two made him feel that way on purpose. They had plenty of inside jokes between the three of them now, and Murdoc loved nothing more than to regale the younger bassist with stories about his various escapades. 2D always made sure to include Ace in their lives, even if he wasn’t _technically_ part of Gorillaz anymore, and Ace appreciated that. It was just… well… sometimes he felt like a third wheel, despite all that.

Ace was laying on his bed, in his room in Spirit House--yes, he did still have his own room, even if they were all sleeping together most of the time--acting like a total sad-sack. 2D and Murdoc had gone out to do an interview with the rest of the band and while Ace had been invited he didn’t really feel up to pretending he wasn’t completely out of his element for hours while they all talked. So he’d stayed home with the intention of getting some alone time, but after a couple of hours alone time turned into over-thinking, and over-thinking turned into moping and now here he was, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling feeling like a complete waste of space.

He didn’t really have a place here anymore, did he? Murdoc was back, and the band was taking a break. There was no need for him to be skulking around the house like some sort of bad smell. Really, 2D and Murdoc were probably just being nice, letting him stick around. They already had each other, so why did they need him?

Ace heard the front door open and close as the band arrived home. He could hear Noodle and 2D talking loudly about a dog they’d seen on the drive home, coupled with Russel and Murdoc occasionally chiming in. There was the sound of shoes being tossed aside and then the sound of the fridge opening from the kitchen. Ace wondered if they’d gone out to eat without him after the interview; Russel had said he wanted Ace to show him his chilli recipe tonight, but it was always possible he forgot. Feeling even more left out, Ace rolled onto his side facing the wall, curling his knees up to his chest. Did they even know he was still home? Did it matter?

The heavy clunk of boots sounded outside his room, the tell-tail signs of Murdoc wheezing his way up the stairs. They were followed by a quieter, loping step that had to be 2D, judging from the number of times the footsteps stumbled. Ace listened as they both went into Murdoc’s room and felt his heart clench as his fears were validated. They weren’t even going to see if he was home, they probably forgot he was here at all, they--

Ace heard his phone buzz from somewhere in his comforter. He found it, half under the pillow where he’d tossed it. He swiped through the various Twitter and Tumblr notifications to see he had a text from 2D, asking where he was. There were a few other too, a text from Noodle with a funny cat picture attached, a picture of the band standing beside the person who must have interviewed them from Russel. Ace scrolled through their messages, reading and rereading them multiple times. It made him feel a little better, a little more connected. They were his friends, his lovers. They did care, didn’t they?

There was a knock on his bedroom door, followed by the squeak of its hinges as whoever was there peaked inside without waiting. It was 2D, of course, the singer never did really get the hang of most social niceties. Ace looked over from where he was curled up on the bed and offered a small, tired wave. “Hey D, sorry I didn’t answer your text.”

2D walked into the room fully, closing the door behind him. Ace watched him take in the scene, the dark room, the bassist’s messy hair, and the fact that he still hadn’t changed out of his pyjamas form the night before. He knew he looked like a mess, and it only made him feel worse.

“Hey, Acey. It’s pretty dark in here,” the singer said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached out and ran a hand through Ace’s greasy hair, wrinkling his nose a bit. “You need a shower, babe.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Ace didn’t know what else to say, he knew he was disgusting. Normally he was all about his appearance but he just wasn’t feeling it today. Or yesterday. Or for the last week.

“No, it’s fine. Murdoc’s worse most of the time.” Stu was smiling a little, obviously hoping to get a laugh out of the other. When Ace just nodded and continued to lay on the bed, 2D frowned. “Are you alrigh’ Ace?”

This was so stupid. Ace was being stupid, feeling sorry for himself, acting like a needy child. “Y-yeah, I’m good. How was your interview?” he could feel 2D’s eyes on him still and hoped his question was enough to derail the singer.

“Not too bad, you know. Business as usual. Murdoc said some stupid shit, Russel told him to shut up, and I even got a chance to talk about Madge!” God Stu was adorable, waving his hands around and getting all excited. Ace rolled over to face the singer, wanting to watch him as he rambled. 2D smiled again. “What did you do today?”

That was probably the worst question the singer could have asked. “Uh, you know, nothing much.” Stu’s frown was back as he took a second to really look over Ace, his bedroom, and the way the other man was curled up on the bed.

“You’ve been in bed all day, haven’t you?” he asked quietly, taking one of Ace’s hands into his. “Ace you coulda said you weren’t feelin’ good…”

“I’m fine,” Ace insisted, sitting up. It took a lot more effort than he expected. “I-I didn’t want to bug you guys with my stupid problems.”

2D dropped the bassist’s hand to grab his own phone, sending off a quick text before pulling Ace into a hug. “Are you sick? You’re my boyfriend, your problems are important t’me.”

Ace let himself be held, closing his eyes. What had he done to deserve an angel like Stu as his boyfriend? “M’not sick, I’m just not feelin’ good today.” Or yesterday, or for the last week. It’d ben a while since he really felt like himself, but hey, it happens. Ace had made it through this type of thing before, he could do it again.

“Why?” 2D asked. Ace didn’t answer and the singer held him tighter, obviously getting himself worked up. This was exactly why he hadn’t said anything; he didn’t want 2D getting upset over nothing. Ace was about to try and reassure him when there was another knock at the door. This time, Murdoc walked in, again forgoing any thought of manners. The older bassist took one look at the scene in front of him and sat on the bed opposite Stu, leaning against Ace.

“What’s goin’ on then. 2D texted me sayin’ you’ve been in bed all day. And you didn’t come to say hello. Is that any way to treat your boyfriends?” Murdoc asked. Ace stiffened in Stu’s hold, sure that Murdoc was upset with him.

“Sorry Muds,” he whispered into 2D’s shoulder. He was ruining their night with his stupid feelings and his insecurities. As usual.

“You don’t need to be sorry, Ace,” 2D answered, tightening his grip. “Murdoc wasn’t saying you did anything wrong.” 2D shot Murdoc a little bit of a glare over the younger bassist's head. Luckily Murdoc caught on pretty quick, slinging an arm around Ace and resting his head on top of the others.

“It’s fine, love, I was jokin’.” Murdoc asked, running his calloused fingers up and down against Ace’s wrist. Ace closed his eyes and leaned into their arms despite his self-hatred. He was selfish like that and he hated it. It was nearly impossible to resist when the other two always gave in so willingly

“What’s wrong, Acey?” 2D asked. Ace squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face harder into Stu’s shoulder.

“I-it’s stupid,” he said, voice cracking. Beside him Murdoc hummed, nuzzling Ace’s hair. Stu shook his head and places a soft kiss on his forehead.

“S’not stupid if it’s makin’ you upset,” the singer insisted. Murdoc nodded as well and it gave Ace the confidence to finally tell them.

“It’s just… You guys don’t need me.” It sounded so stupid when he said it out loud. “You’re famous, and Murdoc’s back, s-so why am I even here?” Oh great, now he was crying. Tears ran down his face and onto 2D’s shirt as he began to shudder. “I-I’m nothing s-special, just a guy who c-can kinda play b-b--”

The tears overwhelmed him to the point he couldn’t get out the rest, but he’d said enough for 2D and Murdoc to figure out the gist of it. Ace began to sob, all the feelings he’d been working so hard to keep back running up and out in a violent rush. Maybe he’d been feeling this way for longer than he’d realized.

2D and Murdoc shared a shocked look as Ace began to crumble. 2D tried to hold Ace tighter, running a hand through his hair over and over again in a desperate bid to comfort him. Murdoc, who was never the best in these types of situations, did his best to shush the younger bassist, humming random bits of music.

“Ace, Ace love,” 2D said quietly. “You’re so special, to me and to Murdoc.”

“You’re a right diamond in the rough,” Murdoc agreed. Ace shook his head and continued to sob.

“N-no, j-just a g-gangster, a B-list a-actor,” Ace stuttered brokenly. “You d-don’t need m-me.”

Sensing this was more serious than a bad day, Murdoc rearranged them so he was laying down, Ace’s back against his chest. 2D took the hint and lay on his side, still cradling the younger bassist’s head against his shoulder. Ace let them move him about, unable to do much more than clutch onto 2D’s shirt and cry. It felt like every negative though he had about himself was brawling their way out of him at once, leaving him helpless.

“We love you Ace. An’ not just us but Noodle and Russel too. You’re a part of Gorillaz,” 2D said lowly.

“You’re a smashin’ bassist too,” Murdoc added gruffly. “Not as good as me but…”

“Murdoc!” 2D swatted at the Satanist with the hand not running through Ace’s hair, hitting him on the shoulder. Murdoc made a big show of moaning and whining.

“Ouch! Stu, that hurt!”

“Quit whining you baby, Ace is cryin’!” He was, but not as much as before. Little hiccups and sniffles were still forcing their way out of him, but focusing on his boyfriend's antics definitely helped. But he still felt like a third wheel, listening to them banter back and forth.

“It’s ok. I know M-Murdoc’s just an asshole,” he said, giving 2D the tiniest of smiles. The singer beamed back even as Murdoc squawked in protest. “I’m sorry for getting your shirt all wet Stu. And for ruining your afternoon.”

“Stop apologizing you git,” Murdoc growled, wrapping his arms around Ace’s middle and pulling him back as close as possible. “You’re always tellin’ me to go easier on myself, so I’m gonna say the same t’you right now.”

“Yeah. We aren’t lying when we say we love you, Acey.” Ace wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve and looked up at the other two with red-rimmed eyes.

“But you don’t need me. You’ve got each other, and the band. I’m just extra, taking up space…” There, he’d finally said it. He watched as 2D’s eyes went wide and Murdoc’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. They were obviously upset at him.

“No! Ace, darlin’ no,” 2D replied, leaning forward to pepper his face with kisses. Behind him Murdoc was silent, his crushing grip on Ace’s ribs saying more than enough. “Ace you’re so important to us, to everyone.”

“But--” Murdoc cut him off immediately.

“Listen, you stupid American cause I don’t say this often,” Murdoc said quietly enough that even 2D could barely hear. “I fuckin’ love you, Stu loves you, and we want you _here_ , with _us._ Got it?”

“Yeah...” Ace replied, just as quietly. He didn’t really believe it, but the say the bassists said it made him feel a little bit better. Like maybe he didn’t have to believe it, but they did and that’s what mattered. “I’m--”

“If you say you’re sorry again, I’ll start kissin’ you and I won’t stop!” 2D threatened. The absurdity of it forced a small laugh out of Ace. Murdoc snorted, nose pressed against the back of Ace’s neck.

“That’s not exactly a threat, D,” he said. 2D looked scandalized.

“I would never threaten Ace!” Between them, Ace felt himself smile wide. Murdoc and Stu bickered back and forth over who would get to kiss him first if he said it. It was silly, how they were acting like children but it also felt amazing to be argued over, to be wanted by both of them that much. He still felt pretty awful and out of place, but knowing 2D and Murdoc cared made it a little easier to deal with.

“Why don’t you both kiss me?” he said, bringing an end to their petty argument before things got too rocky. Murdoc grinned and laid a big--somewhat wet--kiss on his left cheek, while 2D gave him a gentle one on his right. In turn he gave them each a kiss on the lips before settling back against his pillow. 2D did the same, a dopey look on his face as he nuzzled closer to Ace. Behind him, Murdoc continued to stay pressed close, though he relaxed his grip around Ace’s waist. It looked like they weren’t letting him get out of this any time soon, so Ace closed his eyes, exhausted after a hard day.


End file.
